


You Write Lines About Me, Romantic Poetry (You’re Looking Like You Fell in Love Tonight)

by writtingmuke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, So much kissing, a angst fics by the angsty writter, happy endings, it the same old muke, luke is marrying someone, michael come and technically crashed the wedding, muke-freeform, not the drama though just simple door knocking, so much subtle touches, so much words, the same case of bad timing and wrong choices, they talked about kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7797475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtingmuke/pseuds/writtingmuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’re gonna rock this family things” He whispered on Luke’s ear, kissing the side of his face sometimes. Luke had his hand rubbed on Michael’s back, his clothes rode up a little, showing his dimple on the bottom of his spine. Luke rubbed on them without even looking—he knows the older boy’s body so well.</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, you and me and our two dogs with a twin” Michael giggled on Luke’s words.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a lot of mouth to feed” Michael buried his lips on Luke’s shoulder, moving closer into the younger boy and wrapped his arms tightly. “But babe, we can’t”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Write Lines About Me, Romantic Poetry (You’re Looking Like You Fell in Love Tonight)

**Author's Note:**

> based on the queen of sadness herself, halsey-is there somewhere

 

It was dark and cold, Luke and Michael’s hand entangled on Michael’s laps while the other free hand on the steering wheel. The humming of the engine sometimes heard in between songs it was soothing actually, the wind breeze from outside, soft songs played inside the car and Luke, driving next to him. Sometimes stealing glances to him, making him blushed and slowly carving some idiot fond on his face.

 

It was nice, the warmth from Luke’s hand on his own and the cold breeze outside. The headlight shine brightly on the lonely road. There weren’t anyone else beside them and they have been driving for hours. Luke had been driving for hours while holding his hand on Michael’s laps.

 

Michael had his head on the head rest, his gaze stuck on the outside—watching the moon following them, so bright, so big and beautiful. The moon shining heavily on the dark skies and for god sake its just fit. From Bruno Mars sweet voice of talking to the moon to Luke giving his all on the empty road and they holding hand like they were meant to be. No one to say no and no band members to give him sad glances every time Luke come and stand near him. They looked at him like he was a bruised puppy on the side of the road, waiting for his family to pick him up again.

 

“You okay?” Luke squeezed his hand, making sure the other boy was fine. Michael squeezed them back, telling him that he was indeed fine, and Luke smiled so bright, the moon had to surrender for a second. It was breath taking, really—Luke is the embodiment of an angel falling from the sky. He’s skin glowing and pulling him closer, craving for his own lips to travel the pale skin and maybe make some marks for the whole world to know. His features are just fits from his bright blue eyes, to the sloped of his nose and his luscious lips. Its moved perfectly on Michael’s when they were no one sitting around them and suddenly Luke lunged forward and pecked him so quickly. He couldn’t even feel the warmth but Lord, it was there—the sparks and butterflies, the fucking fireworks and tummy churning in discomfort. It wasn’t the best kiss but it was certainly the best feelings.

 

“Where are we going?” Luke turn to the older boy, hand still on the wheel and another one in Michael’s slightly short fingers. He bit his lips because the silver band on Michael’s finger beamed, shining under the short light from the outside. He supposed to make him feels good that the ring was still there even after he finished his high school and Michael decided to drop out and fully immersed in the band stuff. Even after all this years and all those partners—Michael was still there and waiting for him.

 

“I don’t know actually, we can drive to the beach?” Michael turn his head again to the window, the window was fully down, letting the cold night air nipping and running around his hair. His blonde hair tousled everywhere, making a mess on his head but Luke loved the view. Luke loves everything on the older boy, from the scars lining on the pale wrist to the scrap on his left ankle he got when he was 10 and his cousin was to dumb he pushed the 10 years old boy into the lake, scrapping his foot on the bridge when he tried to climbed back to the bank.

 

The song changed to Halsey, he smiled and fucking god who the fuck let Luke made the sad playlist? “Yeah, beach sounds okay” Luke’s thumb brushed on the back of his hand, his heart was in pain because the lyrics was hitting home and Halsey always did this thing inside him—the lame, weak ass who always wanted to cry.

 

It wasn’t always easy with Luke, the number of times they missed on each other was funny enough they could cry on the track record. From year 10 until they were both passed the age 20. They started with fighting with each other until making the lame cover of Justin Bieber together, fucking hell they still laughs on the dumb rapping Michael could never nailed even after years of becoming a proper band guy and taking classes sometimes.  The first time they had the sleepovers with Ashton and their hand somehow found each other under the duvet—and Luke was whining because they were watching Freddy before sleep and now he couldn’t sleep as the strip pyjama adorned by Ashton remind him of the killer. It was funny, really, the warmth and tightness around his own hand was out this world. Well, Luke is an embodiment of angel no wonder every touch and movements remind him of one, remind him of crying on his bed because he could never hold him properly.

 

Their first bro date (Michael had everything prepared, from his little stockings to the eatery, wanting nothing but perfection) but Luke had to cancel them on the very last minutes as Kayla suddenly called his phone and asked him to hang—whatever was it, Luke left him alone. 15 and heartbroken because of a fucking boy, he didn’t even know he was bisexual back then. Everything just fall into pieces and suddenly he was crying on his bed, legs folded to his chest and tears soaked into the pillow.

 

The first time Luke kissed him on the fucking lips was horrible, they were in LA for the first time and he doesn’t come back on the first night—he met a girl and somehow he end up in a cheap hotel with the prettiest girl he ever found whimpering and looking so fragile under him. It was good because for the first time he doesn’t need Luke to make him feel something and this girl was doing it for free—okay he did offered her some tickets and she (with a fucking smug face) laughed and said she doesn’t even knows his band. Wow, okay. And when he come back to his hotel room, the younger boy jumped on him and their lips met and Luke tasted like flowers and sweet candies. He couldn’t deciphered how and what its remind him off but fucking hell, it was perfect. His face was wet with tears and when the other two boys suddenly come crowding his room after they kissed and something in him boiling, something in him yelling to free themselves up and he was looking at the glistening face and he remembers the soft, 15 years old on his bed dealing with his sexualities – “’I just fucked a girl, good times”

 

And Calum was high five-ing him while Ashton shrieked like a proud parents, Luke? He fell on the bed, ignoring the world and sleeps all day. It was heartbroken but he remembers Kayla and how they were a thing for a solid six months before they blasted into the famous world.

 

Luke thought Michael wasn’t into guys, so he dated a lot of people—as in hooking ups but some of the girls stay put even after he offered a lot of free tickets, it wasn’t fun but sometimes it did making him flying on air.

 

“What on your mind?” Michael asked the younger boy, he turned to his left and the soothing sound of waves crashing on the shore suddenly replaced the odd sound of the humming engines. Luke shrugged and pulled into the parking lot, no one was there—it was already 2AM though. Luke stop the engine and after a second the sound of waves getting louder and louder with every second passes. Both of their windows were fully down, and the cold wind brushing their face, Michael poked his face a little and Luke smiled on the view. Their hand still entangled and t was the longest they ever touched each other without someone trying to break them or interrupted their little moments.

 

“Remember San Francisco?” The older boy pulled his head back and turned to Luke. His breath hitched on how beautiful Luke was—smile faltered into thin line, and face dropped into sadness. He brushed the younger boy hand with his thumb and Luke immediately put his attention on their intertwined fingers.

 

“How can I not. You give me this” He showed the silver band adorning his middle finger, shining sometimes on the dashboard. “It was perfect, you are perfect”

 

Luke couldn’t feel the air inside his lung, his breath hitched and his head immediately fall down, eyes shutting closed with tears rolling down his face. His whole body suddenly shaking, vigorously and Michael couldn’t move, lately Luke had been crying a lot. He learnt to let Luke cries, he need that as much as Michael needs Luke. 

 

And Luke kept crying, body shaking and soft sobbing with hiccupped erupted in the car. Michael can feel his heart ripping, slowly and all at once. His breathing getting faster and faster with every hiccupped and he just doesn’t want to cry anymore.

 

Not tonight.

 

“Lets get out yeah?”

 

___________

 

The sand was cold under their feet, they opted sitting on the shore – just a little further from the sea but not too far. Just closed enough for them to listen to the water gushing and waves crashing on the sand. Luke had Michael in between his legs, he bend his knees up and trapped the older boy in between his. Michael leaned closely on Luke’s chest, feeling the heartbeat on his back as the younger boy regained his composure back. He had stop crying once they left the car and Michael leaned closer and closed their gap—mouth moving on each other, too innocent but still making him flustered and warm inside. They walked around and laughed like they used to do once, and when Michael started to get tired they sat on the sand, feeling the cold sand and wind on their skin.

 

“Its nice right? Just us two and nothing to hold us back” Luke’s bright blue eyes fell to their hand on Michael’s tummy, fingers with fingers –perfectly fit like their bodies. Michael hummed in agreements. Not wanting to talk much since talking lead to them feeling broken all over again. ‘I wish you’d be there tomorrow.”

 

“I’m here babe, its practically tomorrow.” Michael giggled but God, he was burning inside. The sadness were consuming him and all he wanted was his childhood bed, back in Sydney with the same wet spot on the pillow. Fucking hell, even sitting with Luke like this make him sad.

 

“Don’t be a smartass Michael, I don’t like it”

 

“Its okay, I like you” He turn to his left, and Luke’s eyes were glistening again. Pooling with tears and it was waiting for the right time to pour down like a waterfall. Michael quickly straightened his back and turn fully to Luke. Wiping his eyes with the sleeves of his sweater.

 

“Can you please stop crying? It hurts me if you keep on wallowing in self-pity.” Luke giggled with his throat burning inside, the tears rolled down and fortunately Michael had wiped all of it, making him less sad.

 

“I want this to be forever Michael”

 

“Oh Luke, you know I want that too” He whispered, resting his forehead against Luke’s. His breath hit Luke’s face and Luke was shuddering.

 

“Then lets fucking ran away.” Michael pulled his face a little, gazing intensely to the piercing blue eyes belonging to the love of his life. “Lets leave and never come back, we make enough money for us to live in somewhere secluded, we can get married and adopted a bunch of kids together—“

 

“We’re too young for kids—“ Michael pulled a sad smile as Luke smile faltered, he kissed the soft cheek and pulled away again. “But dogs, well that’s different” Luke’s face begin to shine again, like the angel he was.

 

“And yeah, dogs—we can open up a diner or maybe a record store and you can still recording some stuff inside. Maybe we both can write songs and sell them to the colleagues or Jack, he always loves you—“ They both giggled, both having their throat burning in pain but somehow their feelings were mixed and truth be told they never feel this happy when they sit around each other in the big city.

 

“Yeah?” Luke nodded eagerly, leaning forward and pecked the lips. Michael chased him when he pulled away and kissed him properly. “And I can paint our house like they make in the tumblr, you know the aesthetic stuff—pastel stuff maybe—or not, because our kids are going to be punk rock like us”

 

“Ah, maybe the decorations. White frame and white furniture—making everything white against the turquoise walls” His eyebrows tilted and Michael pulled away again—face scrunching in confusion while his lips carving a big, bright smile. “You know the blueish-green one. Reminds me of your eyes” Luke pulled him closer and blow softly on his face, Michael closed his eyes and slowly wrapped his arms around Luke’s neck.

 

“We’re gonna rock this family things” He whispered on Luke’s ear, kissing the side of his face sometimes. Luke had his hand rubbed on Michael’s back, his clothes rode up a little, showing his dimple on the bottom of his spine. Luke rubbed on them without even looking—he knows the older boy’s body so well.

 

“I mean, you and me and our two dogs with a twin” Michael giggled on Luke’s words.

 

“That’s a lot of mouth to feed” Michael buried his lips on Luke’s shoulder, moving closer into the younger boy and wrapped his arms tightly. “But babe, we can’t”

 

And just like that, Luke’s body began to shake again. Michael held him tightly, his eyes pooling with tears and for the first time in weeks—he let himself cries over Luke again. The idea of living with Luke was there since he was 17 and they practically living together except this time there’s Calum and Ashton too. Oh how much he wanted to wake up next to Luke, seeing his face scrunched when he’s having those stupid nightmare – or just cuddled him until they sleep on the couch just napping in between works and being so affectionate everyone started to snicker them once they walk in a room.

 

“Why can’t we be together? you said you love me don’t you?”

 

Michael nodded vigorously on the skin, lips pecking smoothly on the exposed shoulder and neck “Fucking hell Luke, it will always be you. Eveytime I laugh I’d search for your face, in every room, I every situation—in every one there’s going to be you. In another universe, another world another life for god sake it will always gonna be be you.” He kissed the side of Luke’s head repeatedly and Luke turned his head, chasing the lips he adored so much since he realise he can—he can fall for a boy.

 

Their lips touched and moved in synch—wet and slippery since Luke was crying again, there’s little moans and grunted in every movement, every pulling and pushing but Michael doesn’t know who made the sound, he wanted this forever and holding Luke in his own hand was so fucking satisfying he could live with this and only this. When their lips touched the fireworks and sparks and all the cliché shit keep happening, like this is real, this is it. In every touched and every kisses Michael knows; Luke is his.

 

They spend the rest of the night on the back of the car, Luke thrusting deeply with Michael under him—whimpering and pulling him closer and deeper. His legs wrapped around Luke’s waist and everything falls into piece, every movement, every little kisses and bruises fits perfectly on that time. He's sure Luke was his but the game of bad timing and moving like a parallel lines keep haunting them and they met, the kissed but the never had the chances of falling freely into each other. The car moved every time they moved, in every slow thrust Luke put in him, in every dirty moans—they know that they belongs.

 

\------

 

It was raining again, LA keep raining these past few weeks.

 

Luke was across his room—people keep on getting in and out his room, some with bouquet of flowers, some with numbers of ties for Luke to choose and others were just playing around inside the groom’s room. Just wanting to check on the king of the day. Michael couldn’t make himself there, not when Luke was preparing himself into the next fucking steps—a husband to someone.

 

A soft knocks erupted on his door, Michael sighed and slowly walked to the heavy, wooden door. His bow tie still on his hand, he couldn’t make himself tied around his neck. When he open the door a grinning Calum was standing tall in his beautiful tuxedo. Michael been avoiding the door in front of his and how his heart keep on breaking as laughter erupted inside the other room.

 

“Mate, it’s an hour till the wedding. Come on” Calum pushed him inside and snatched the bowtie from his hand, he pushed the door closed with his long leg and quickly tied the black bowtie around his neck. The room was silence, only the sound of rain hitting the glasses, knocking and knocking.

 

He doesn’t want to talk to Calum, not when Calum knows what was happening between the fucking groom and his best man. “How are you pup?” And just like that, he glared to his best friend, eyes red in confusion and anger, Calum grinned slowly faltered and his hand rest on the older boy’s chest.

 

“I’m not okay, my –fuck I don’t even know who he is for me I just so fucking in love with him it burns and its fucking killing me to see him standing on the alter, waiting for the girl who doesn’t even love him like I do—“ He falls to Calum and the younger boy quickly wrapped the smaller boy tightly. Michael was sobbing, his fingers clutching on Calum’s tuxedo. He was crying big fat tears and Calum let him. Its been years since Michael came and cried on him how the fuck does he miss this?

 

“I’m sorry Michael, I thought you guys has ended up everything—Fuck, I was so happy when I knocked on your door” Calum had his hand rubbed on his back, soothing the crying boy slowly.

 

“We had sex last night—on the back of his car and he brought me to McDonald after.” He laughed, face glistening with tears.”He’s still the dumb 15 years old who rejected me because of a fucking girl wanting him on the last minute. It was Kayla all over again—and I hate it, I hate it when he choose another girl because his fucking dad wanted too—because he had his fucking life around his filthy fingers and both of us couldn’t handle hard life without the band not when you and Ashton involved”

 

“He’s gonna take Luke away if he choose you?” Calum asked and Michael nodded vigorously, so quick he almost sprained his neck. “Michael—choose happiness, fucking choose happiness. If Luke is the happiness choose him. It isn’t hard, it’s a simple task of choosing. I don’t care about his dad he will never ruin the band. You can think about making it out alive together hell I don’t care about him ruining the band—he can’t, the band is ours we make the band alive and he will go through hell if he wanted to ruin this band and our lives.”

 

Michael hiccupped slowly reduced and fuck—Calum was right. “He wanted to run away and I said no, he couldn’t handle life without his dad on his feet 24/7. He loves his dad and his family so much—I don’t want to take it away from him” Calum cupped his cheeks and lined it in front of his eyes.

 

“Fuck Michael, don’t do this—you have been giving and giving without taking anything back. We’ll be okay, you and Luke are going to be okay. Everything will eventually fall into its place.” Calum talk lowly, like he’s whispering to his bestfriend and only him. “Choose happiness, its time for you to take something back”

 

Michael’s eyes fluttering, blinking for a few times before he wiped his tears with the back of his hands. “I choose him—it’s always him”

 

\----------

 

He knocked on the door ten minutes before the ceremony, everyone is down stair having fun mingling with each other but he is knocking loudly on the empty hallway. He is knocking on Luke’s door. His heart beat so fucking fast it might explodes sometime, his lungs expands so big and he was literally suffocating. “Luke!”

 

“Luke fucking hell open the door!” After the third knocks the heavy wooden door finally open, revealing the messy hair Luke, face glistening in tears and lips wet and heavy—Michael wanted to lunge forward and kissed him.

 

“Mich—what do you want? I asked Ash to walk me to the aisle”

 

“I want four kids, not dog—okay one big fucking dog that blanket us when they lie on our laps. The one that our kids can ride like a horse. I want a pastel house, like they made in tumblr with pastel decorations,  I want a house in a good and nice neighbourhood so the kids can play outside during every season and like we used to when we were 10, I want the sad nights and happy morning after, I want the morning before sending you to work, kissing your mouth and fixing you coffee. I want the dumb diner with our last name maybe we could afford someone to cook because we both suck in cooking stuff—“

 

“Michael I don’t understand—“ Michael grabbed the calloused fingers, years of playing guitars did that to someone, even on angel like Luke. Michael smile brightly, his green eyes beaming happily and still wet due to crying on Calum’s tuxedo.

 

“I want a car so we can always fucking on the backseat when we decided to do midnight driving like last night, I want a soft bed without the creaking frame just a plain bed on the floor. I want hot summer, cold winter, flowery springs and just white girl celebration during falls you know the starbucks and pumpkins. I want the kids to be whatever the hell they wanted no one could said no—I want you to make love to me when the day is rough and all you wanted was my soft touches and kisses” Michael’s face brightens and fuck its like the gloomy room is finally shining and flowery and all rainbows and sunshine again. “I want you, Luke I want you to be mine, I want you to choose me”

 

Their hand intertwined and their eyes beaming in happiness. “Fuck Michael—It will always going to be you”

 

 

\------

 

They were in a plane, flying somewhere in London just because they know the place before and maybe they had a lot of fans there but they’ll know sooner or later. He’ll take some picture of them naked in bed with bruises on Michael’s neck—eh maybe. Maybe they choose a little deeper, in a country maybe but maybe they’d settle down in the big city—he doesn’t really care, he had Michael next to him. His head fall on his shoulder and his mouth gape a little as soft snores emits his red lips. Luke brought his fingers and traces every lines, every curves on Michael’s face down to his neck—it was perfect. Everything is perfect.

 

He’d has some explaining to do later and most importantly to his dad but fuck everyone. He is now flying with his home right next beside him sleeping funnily and cutely with his denim jacket falling on his left shoulder. His pale skin glowing and Luke is so happy to be here. His fingers slowly brushes his bottom lip and Michael jolted slightly, and his green eyes quickly open wandering around the plane in confusion before he land on Luke. Automatically his lips curved a sweet smile and he linked his arm around Luke’s. Kissing the shoulder before lifting his face to Luke.

 

“I am so fucking content” Luke shows his toothy grins and lean forward. Closing the gap and kiss the older boy passionately.

 

“Me too Michael—“ He kissed the red cherry stained lips again—“ Thank God you fucking choose me. I can’t do that not without you” Michael licks his bottom lip, wetting it again so it look really tempting for Luke to kiss and devoured him again.

 

“Sure, sure” he reach for Luke’s hand, playing with the tips of every fingers. “I told you, it will always gonna be you”

 

“I know” They both have their eyes on the hand. “I love you” He pulls back his train of thoughts to Michael. His heart swelling on the bright smile on the lip.

 

“Fucking hell, at last you said it to first in public” And he lunges forward, suffocating him in a big hug. He burry his face on the crooks of Luke’s neck and smiling on the exposed skin. “And Luke Hemmings, I love you back”

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me, i am nice and friendless (mysayang-muke.tumblr.com)


End file.
